In a pair of handles provided in a western scissors of Patent Document 1, inner holder rings secured to blade bodies are covered by outer holder rings, which are softer than the inner holder rings. A pair of holding portions provided in a gripping shank of grip type scissors of Patent Document 2 are formed by a hard inner resin portion secured to blade bodies and a soft outer resin portion having a holding surface on which anti-slip asperities are formed. Thus, fingers contact the soft outer holding rings when the western scissors are in use and the soft outer resin portion when the grip type scissors are in use. This provides soft feel when using these scissors, facilitating use of the scissors.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 4-77869    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-129845